My Happy Ending
by ShadowKissedGhoul
Summary: Leaving that tower may have been the worst part of my life, maybe it wasn't. Maybe leaving with him was the best thing that ever happened to me. Maybe it was destiny's way of saying 'Hey, go and do what you've always wanted to do' which was too see those "floating lights" that happened to rise into the night-sky only on my Birthday. *ONE-SHOT*


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tangled or it's characters. They belong to Disney who had created them.**

**Set: After the events of Tangled.**

**Warnings; May be spoilers for anyone who has NOT seen the movie. (If you're in the Tangled Fanfiction section and haven't watched the movie, why? Why are you even here?!)**

**A/N: I apologize for my poor writing skills and if nothing makes any sense... **

* * *

Leaving that tower may have been the worst part of my life, maybe it wasn't. Maybe leaving with him was the best thing that ever happened to me. Maybe it was destiny's way of saying _'Hey, go and do what you've always wanted to do_' which was too see those "floating lights" that happened to rise into the night-sky only on my Birthday. I'd always tip-toe my way to the window and watch them float in the sky, they always fantasized me. Ever since then, I've always wanted to see those lights. I asked "Mother" a couple of days before my birthday and she said no because my hair always had to be protected from people who weren't really after my hair, _that _was a cover up. She stole me from my birth parents and I was led to believe everything she told me, I ate up every lie she told me.

I was so glad when she died, she was a cruel,heartless witch only wanting my golden hair which used to possess magic healing powers before Eugene had cut my hair with a piece of glass. I thought I lost the person I love that day, until a single tear with the last of the magic healing powers had saved him. No more do I possess those powers and for that I'm thankful, that was the past and I didn't want it following me. Besides, brown hair suits me!

When I met Eugene, I thought he was one of those people who was after my hair so I knocked him out with the only weapon I possessed; A fry pan. To my astonishment it actually worked, I didn't know what to do because he was the only person I'd seen in my life of being locked inside that tower; which was my home for a while. When I got mother to leave me for three days, that's when I made my dream come true. Oh did I mention that Eugene came to my tower with a satchel which contained a crown which he had stolen from the Kingdom?

Well I made a deal with him that if he took me too see the "floating lights" I'd give him his satchel back. That made him agree to be my chaperone and take me to see them. My chameleon Pascal (who I found on the window ledge) came along too, I think he wanted to see what my reaction was to the "cruel" outside world, we meet a palace horse named Maximus who was destine to get him hooves on "Flynn Rider". We got into trouble at the "Snuggling Duckling" in which our newly-made friends helped us escape. We got trapped in that cave and told each other our deepest, darkest secret, which of course mine shock him.

When we got to the Kingdom, I felt at home like I had seen that place before. I danced to music and got everyone involved! Then Flynn and I departed to the boats where we got the best view of the lanterns and he promised me, it would be all I wished for and more,he was correct.

Our adventure got destroyed when "Mother" had taken me back to the tower and picked the flowers out of long, golden plaited hair. She didn't know that I still possessed a flag with a yellow flower with a purple background it my hands. I compared the flag to the paintings I had done on the roof of my room, that's when everything hit me like a large slap when I looked to observe closer.

Images of the King and Queen, the portrait in the Kingdom with the baby that looked like me and lastly me trying on the crown, obscured my vision and I forgot where I was. I then confronted the woman who claimed to be my mother, she was a real heartless witch. I used to think she was nice and doing the best for me when she was doing the complete opposite, keeping me concealed from the world and protecting me as if I was a precious, sacred jewel.

I'm so happy my past is behind me because now, I live happily with my birth parents and husband Eugene in the Kingdom's Castle. Everyone was over the moon to have the "long lost princess" back, I felt so welcomed and overwhelmed by how much kindness everyone had. Maximus is still with us, though he works with the palace guards, keeping crime from the Kingdom. I visit him in his stable every morning and feed him apples. Pascal, well he's very popular with the younger kids in the Kingdom, I wouldn't be surprised if the kids got a chameleon of their own!

I'm so popular and well-known among locals, every time I walk into town I'm always addressed as "Princess" and they curtsy to me which I have constantly told them that there's not need to do that, but still they do it anyway with the politeness of their hearts. My parents have gladly accepted Eugene into their lives which I am so thankful for, father says even if he was a thief he was the right man for me because he treated me and loved me for who I was. Eugene has put the past behind in and we have both decided to have a fresh start and start our own little family...


End file.
